Baby
by EmoH123
Summary: Akito is nervous about being a father... Originally suppose to be a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A one-shot about my Norn9 OTP. This follows Akito's Happy Ending route in Vars Commons. I don't own Norn9.**

Akito was freaking scared. No absolutely scared. He could have been trapped in a room with 4.5 million birds for a day and it still wouldn't have been as scary as hearing Nanami screaming from the other room, in labor.

Yes, Nanami was giving birth to their child. Akito was going to be a father, but now he was a nervous wreck. Nanami's screams only added fuel to the fire.

Gosh, did he want to be there with her...,but the delivery nurses insisted he stay outside the room.

So there he was, sitting on a couch besides his younger brother, Senri, and Koharu. The two were there to support Akito and Nanami as much as they could. It warmed Akito's heart to the engaged couple taking off the time where they could have been planning their wedding ceremony.

"Wedding,huh" he thought to himself, as he rubbed his wedding ring.

He and Nanami were wed two weeks after Nanami found out that she was pregnant.

* * *

After all the espers were reunited after the whole Yuiga and Reset ordeal, the Ichinose brothers started to rekindle their relationship. It was the happiest that Akito had ever been yet.

After a week of brotherly bonding, he turned his attention to Nanami...and they continued where they left off.

It...was both their first time, and Nanami was really anxious. But it all turned out fine in the end...beside the the fact that he got her pregnant.

When she found out thanks to the Doctor Hiyoko, she told Akito...while he was cooking...there goes dinner tonight...burnt.

* * *

 **To be continued next chapter...Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A continuation of a story about my Norn9 OTP. This follows Akito's Happy Ending route in Vars Commons. I don't own Norn9. Originally just suppose to be an one-shot. Warning: Contains mentions of sexual foreplay.**

* * *

Thoughts like "I'm going to be a dad!", "How could I have been so careless!", and "Maybe we should have waited longer" swirled in his head.

When they told the others about the pregnancy, each one of them had a reaction to it.

"Really? It's just been a week and now I'm going to be an uncle" Senri stuttered, still trying to process the news. "Congratulations..."

"Eh? Um...Congratulations" Koharu said, shocked but still happy for the couple.

"Really? YAY! I'm going to be an uncle" Heishi cheered, and then proceeded to place his hand on Nanami's abdomen, to which Akito furiously slapped his hand away.

"Who said you'd be an uncle" Akito retorted, pulling Nanami behind him and staring daggers at the hot-pinkhead boy.

"Well, Nanami is like a little sister to me, therefore I would be the uncle to her baby" Heishi replied in a matter-of-factedly tone, "Do I hear Godfather?"

"Oh heck no" Akito firmly told him. They had already decided to have Senri and Koharu take care of the baby if anything should happen to them. Besides, Akito didn't really trust Heishi with his kid.

"Akkun, you naughty, naughty, naughty boy" Itsuki teased with a smug smirk.

"I think you'd be a very good father, Akito" Sakuya told Akito.

"You're both so young so I'm kinda worried about you" fretted Masamune.

"Have fun changing diapers" teased Kakeru.

"Congrats..." said Ron, before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, who are you two again?"

"Well, it's definitely a shock to be sure. But I'm sure you both be good parents" Mikoto said.

"Good for you. You seem to making a new for yourselves" Natsuhiko said, sounding surprisingly very supporting.

"Congrats" said Sorata, with a smile.

Even all the Hiyokos were up in arms about the news. They excitedly hung around Nanami, much to Akito's chargin.

A week later, the wedding took place in a church on the island. The wedding was very small in it of itself, the guests only being their former esper friends, Ron, Natsuhiko, Sorata, and a masochist named Setsu. It was still was formal event though.

Akito could still remember Nanami in her wedding dress, a strapless long white gown with a matching laced veil over her head and long gloves. A luminescent blush danced upon her cheeks as she looked to him.

Their wedding night consisted of french kissing, nudity, fondling, and oral. But since they didn't want to take a chance, no perpetration occurred.

The nine months of pregnancy had filled the couple with anticipation and fear.

During the fourth month, The Shiranui family found out about everything. They were very upset at the marriage and pregnancy. Nanami's father commanded that Nanami and the child shall come back to the village, which Akito wouldn't let happen.

Every time there was a messenger sent, he would scare them off. Lately, they had be coming less and less, but no matter what he would-

"WAHHHH!"

* * *

 **To be continued next chapter...Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, EmoH123 here with a new chapter of the originally one shot story. I don't own Norn9.**

* * *

"WAHHHH!" A shrilled sound tore Akito away from his thoughts. He, Senri, and Koharu were up immediately from their seats.

"That sound.." Koharu started softly. "Could it be ..."

Just then, the door to the other room opened and and middle aged woman came out. It was one of the midwives.

"Is the-" Akito started to ask.

"Yes, " she replied. "Congratulations." The woman beckoned him inside the room, to which Akito took a small breathe before he took small steps into the room. There he saw Nanami, lying in the bed while sweating profusely and breathing heavily. The purple haired young woman had her hand at her abdomen and was slightly writhing in pain.

"Nanami!" He went to her side and was on his knees. "Are you okay?"

His wife gave an exhausted smile. "I hurt down there."

He wrapped his arms around her slowly and stood her up slightly. "Of course. You did just give birth" he commented.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Ichinose" a midwife said, heading towards them while cradling something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Is that-" Akito looked up and started to speak.

"Yes. It's a healthy baby girl" she told them, as she carefully placed the newborn into her mother's arms.

Nanami smiled as her eyes started to water. "A daughter..., we...have a daughter" she told herself, as if she was still trying to process the fact. Akito rubbed her back slowly as he stared at his newborn daughter. The baby had tuffs of blue hair and his skin tone. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes to see her parents looking down on her.

"Hello there" Akito cooed, baby-talking his little girl. She laughed at in response as she reached out her tiny hand.

As Akito held his family close to him, he was reminded of his own parents, Sato and Umi. "Umi..." he thought to himself. "That's it!"

"Umi..." he said,"Let's name her Umi."

"Umi..." Nanami thought about it for awhile. "Okay...Did you hear that your name is Umi." Now, Nanami was baby-talking Umi.

Umi giggled even more as Senri and Koharu entered the room. As the Ichinose family then took turns holding the newborn child, the more warmth of the scene rose.

* * *

"Aww, come on Akito" Heishi whined. "Let me hold her for at least-"

"Heck no! And keep your voice down, Umi is sleeping" Akito quietly hissed at the former telepathic, while holding a napping two week old baby in his arms. "The only way I would ever, ever, let you hold her to you is when I'm on my deathbed."

It has been two weeks since Umi was born, and every moment was stressful. The routine mainly consisted of diaper changing, napping, feeding, burping, and whatever the baby needed. Akito had taken to his role as a parent quite well-

"As I predicted before" Sakuya, who along with Mikoto, Itsuki, and Heishi came to visit, said to no one in particular.

"Really now, Akkun, don't you think you're being too overprotective" Itsuki sighed. "If you're this protective over someone holding her, I'd hate to see you when Umi-tan starts noticing- ULP!" Sakuya had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Tan?" Nanami, who was on the couch with Mikoto, tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Mikoto sighed tiredly, "Just ignore him, you should know by now that nothing important never comes out of his mouth."

Sakuya nodded wordlessly as he turned his attention to Umi. "May I hold her?"

"Okay...be careful with her" Akito said, he prepared to gently hand his daughter over.

Sakuya nodded as took a sleeping Umi into his arms. He smile as he cradled her. "So cute and tiny" he commented.

"EHHH! NO-" Itsuki and Akito covered Heishi's mouth as they hushed him.

Mikoto sighed as Nanami's mouth curved upwards a bit.

* * *

 **End of the chapter, and maybe the story...review if you want to read more. I don't own Norn9**


End file.
